The Hidden Me
by Eilowny Malfoy
Summary: Skaara is waging war on Klorel, but who will win?  Skaara/Klorel/OC


_**The Hidden Me**_

Skaara awoke, surrounded by darkness, yet in front, he thought he saw some light.

He tried to move, his hands, his head but found he could not, his body felt..._foreign_, not his own, what was going on?

Suddenly he heard a strange voice. It seemed to eminate from him.

"I am Klorel" it said.

Horror washed over him, of course he remembered now, he had been choosen then dragged off, flung onto a table & had a monster wriggle it's way inside of him.

He felt like crying but he could not do so, all he could do was huddle himself into a corner of the darkness & peer out, of his own eyes, now controlled by a stranger.

He was Goa'uld.

Apophis suddenly appeared in front of him, embraced him & called him son, he wished he could awaken from it but this nightmare was getting worse.

He, or rather, Klorel followed a Jaffa to his new chambers, fit for his new rank; a God, Lord Klorel, son of Apophis, the Serpent Lord of the Goa'uld. Skaara moved further back into the darkness that surrounded him as he watched through his own eyes.

The door closed behind the Jaffa leaving him alone to survey his new surroundings, they were pleasing to the eye as he turned in a circle to look around the room he spotted the soft creams & gold that adorned almost all surfaces, a huge four poster bed dominated the middle of the room, beautiful throw pillows scattered across the sheets as he moved closer to inspect them.

His fingers slid along the silk & satin lined sheets of the bed, crinkling them, leaning down to smell them, a mix of sandalwood & lavender filled his nostrils, it was a pleasant smell, one that reminded him of the incense they burned back home, tears burned in his eyes yet he did not shed them as his memories washed over him...Home he thought, I can never go there again, I am trapped, he could hear a voice chuckling, quickly realising it was Klorel.

It was strange, to be at once both Skaara & Klorel, did all that were chosen feel like this?

He was still musing upon this question when the door to his chambers opened & in walked 10 girls with their eyes cast demurely on the floor, their hips swaying. Klorel approached them, assessing each in turn, examining their bodies as he had them pirouette in front of him to show of her assets, he was to choose one that was pleasing to him, his eyes roved over their scantily clad forms until he saw her, the one second to the end on the right intrigued him; he had never seen a woman with green eyes before, though he has seen emeralds many times before & her eyes reminded them of these beautiful jewels.

She was beyond beautiful, he reached towards her & roughly pulled her toward him.

Klorel delighting in the feel of her body pressed against him as the woman gasped, her body feezing in place as the Jaffa quickly marched the others out. Skaara feeling abjunct horror at the thoughts Klorel was having.

Klorel pulled back from the woman. " what is your name?" he demanded.

Her eyes locked with his, widening slightly as she stuttered her name to him "Mmmm..Meskhenet, My Lord" she was blushing he realised, no wonder with the way he was looking at her, it was like he was undressing her with his eyes as they ran up & down her body, he could feel himself harden & Skaara felt himself become sick with the thoughts running through his mind, Klorel's mind.

He moved away from her beckoning her to follow him, glancing over his shoulder to ensure she did so, he smiled then turned towards the bed, when she approached it he pulled her towards him once again, breathing in the scent she wore, lotus flowers, he moaned quietly at this smell it was intoxicating then roughly pushed her onto it.

Inside Skaara was screaming, he had realised what Klorel's intent was, to lie with this woman, make her his, but Skaara did not want this, he had wanted to find a woman that would love him, bear his children, not submit to him because he was..this..monster.

The woman, Meskhenet lay there looking up at him, as he slowly knelt on the bed, crawling up her body, his erection stiffening as he took in her beauty & pressed himself lightly against her, he watched her as she closed her eyes, she knew what was coming as well as he did.

Settling between her knees he rolled his hips causing her to moan involuntarily as he pressed his aching, throbbing member into her.

Klorel loved that sound, his lips curving into a smirk, he leaned down & kissed her savagely causing her to open her mouth & allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth to explore it, she tasted sweet he realised, Klorel wanted more, much more.

The woman below him was making strained noises, moaning & writhing as he tore her clothes off, leaving her naked to his view, his long fingers sliding down her body to find her nether lips, stroking downwards he separated them, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive nub before plunging inside of her, making her buck her hips.

Skaara wished he could close his eyes, he was screaming, he was so afraid, this poor woman, how could he do this? How could she bear this?

All of a sudden he stiffened & pulled away. " I can not do this" he all but whispered, his voice sounding timid, fearful & regretful.

Skaara had broken free, he was free, he felt elated yet saddend he had not been able to do so before he had taken this woman.

He began to move off her when once more Klorel asserted control & forcefully shoved him back into the darkness.

Klorel tore his clothes off & surged forward, his penis penetrating Meskhenet's vagina in one swift move, she arched her back moaning in pain "My Lord, oh My Lord".

Inside Skaara was crying he was distraught, but as he did so he realised he was gaining some control back, he slowed his body's movements down, from swift bucks of his hips to slow sensuous rolls of them instead, the woman's moans differed now, they sounded…more…real?

"Lord Klorel" she murmered breathily, he glanced down at her shaking his head, "Skaara" he said, "call me Skaara, I am truly sorry for what I am doing"

She looked him deep in the eyes & realised they were different, kinder, softer, more beautiful & shining with tears, how had this happened? She felt her heart swell for this man, he was good & kind she could see it in his eyes, he was not evil, he was not as he had been mere moments ago when he had roughly taken her maidenhood.

They both tensed up as their release quickly approached, Skaara holding back as much as he could to ensure he made her feel good, she screamed her release as he followed with a low gutteral moan.

He held her face gently as he kissed her, wanting her to know how sorry he was, how he has used her against her will.

She stroked his face "My Lord….Skaara. I know it was not your intention, I do not blame you for this"

His eyes widened at her words, would she tell them, that he was different. No she would not, he knew that deep inside she would never tell them & he knew he would neer let her go, she was his destiny, for that was what her name meant: destiny.

He froze suddenly as Klorel regained control his hand moving up then swiftly down to slap her full across her cheek leaving an ugly red mark.

"Insolent woman, you are mine & I am your God, you will address me as My Lord"

He pulled himself out of her & gathered a cloak around himself as he sneered down at her naked body.

Meskhenet turned on her side, holding her face as hot tears splashed down her cheeks as the door opened then closed leaving her alone, naked on the bed, crying for both herself & Skaara the poor man controlled & trapped by Lord Klorel.


End file.
